All I Have
by XxAnonymousShadowxX
Summary: Takes place between X2 and X3. A girl who follows Pyro into the Brotherhood must search for something that actually means something to her, and she may find it when she and John stumble upon an unexpected discovery. Rated T for slight sexual themes.


**I don't own anything except for my ideas, Whisper, and Adam. **

* * *

><p>John and I were out wandering through the forest together. Well, technically, we were on patrol, but John was more serious about that than I was. While he was looking for something specific, I was simply looking at everything around me.<p>

"John...?" I asked as we entered a clearing and paused.

"Whisper, I told you my name isn't John anymore; it's Pyro," he told me a little harshly. He'd been doing that more and more as of late.

"Well, my name isn't Whisper. It's Sarah," I said.

"Sarah was your slave name. Whisper is your name now," he insisted.

"But it's not mine!" I cried.

"Yes, it is. Magneto gave it to you."

"But I like my name better." I looked at him sadly.

John walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You're going to get used to being here, Whisper. I promise. This is your home now."

"But everyone hates us here!"

"Everyone hated the X-Men, too. The Professor just kept us too blind to see that. Magneto makes sure we know everything that we need to."

"The Professor was just trying to keep us happy and give us as normal of a life as we could have," I murmured.

"He was trying to keep us ignorant, so we'd all be good, little followers," John sneered.

"But... But..."

Tears filled my eyes, and John pulled me into his arms. "It's all right. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you, and I'll always protect you. Your home is with me, and mine is with you." I sighed as I laid my head against his chest. This was the John that I remembered; this was the John that I missed. He suddenly smirked mischievously and said, "Let's go swimming."

"Swimming? But what about patrol? And we don't have swimsuits!"

"It's fine. Come on!" I laughed as he pulled me away.

When we reached a creek, John stripped to his boxers and jumped into the water. I laughed and asked, "Is it cold?"

"It's great! Hop in!" he called. I stripped down to my bra and panties and jumped in next to John. He pulled me up, kissing me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt like an electric current was flowing throughout my entire body.

John pulled back suddenly and looked around. "What is it, Jo... er, Pyro?" I asked. Then, I heard it: crying.

I quickly jumped out of the water and called, "Come on, John!" We both dressed and dashed toward the noise.

We finally reached another branch of the river that flowed through the forest. There, on the bank, was a woven basket. I ran to the basket as John called, "Whisper, wait!"

I kneeled by the basket and called, "John!" He hurried over as I pulled the little bundle into my arms. "It's a baby."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "We have to go tell Magneto." As he spoke, the infant quieted in my arms.

"Okay," I said, standing. John looked at the baby warily. "I'm not leaving him."

"How do you know it's a he?" he asked.

"Oh, John," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Come on," he said, taking my arm and pulling me away. I flinched at the roughness of the gesture.

By the time we walked into camp, the little boy was asleep. We went straight to Magneto, who said, "Ah, Whisper, Pyro!" His eyes fell to the bundle in my arms, and he asked, "What's this?"

I showed him the baby and said, "We found him in the forest, on the bank of the river in a basket."

"My dear Whisper, who would care for the child? You? You are but a child yourself," Magneto said.

"What do you expect me to do with him? What if he's a mutant?" I demanded. John grasped my arm tightly and shot me a warning glare. I jerked away from him angrily and glared back.

Magneto sighed and said, "Dearest girl..."

"I'll help her," Mystique said, stepping out from the shadows. "I can take her into town to get supplies."

Magneto sighed heavily once again and said, "Very well, if it is truly what you both wish, but I will not be responsible for any consequences that come from this." As he walked away, he turned to John and said, "Good luck with this one, Pyro, my dear boy."

I looked at Mystique and said, "Thank you."

She smiled slightly and said, "It's not a problem. What are you going to name him?"

"Um..." I looked up at John, who avoided eye contact. "Adam."

"I'll take you into town later this evening," Mystique said.

"Okay. Thank you," I said as she walked away.

I smiled up at John, but he simply glared into the distance. "John, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Pyro!" he snapped.

I widened my eyes and murmured, "Pyro..."

"What were you thinking?" Pyro demanded.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can't take care of a baby!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I said you can't!"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, John! Besides, maybe this is what I need, something to care for!"

"For the last time, it's Pyro!"

"Yeah, I guess it is! But I want John back!" Then, I stormed away as Adam began to cry.

I sat on a log and began to shush and rock him. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead. "You're all I have left."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>


End file.
